Marvel: 2010-05-28 - Hydro-Man Gets Cold Feet
The bank alarm went off some time ago. A bank robbery doesn't seem very impressive really. But that was until the police showed up. Carrying a bag over one shoulder, Hydro-Man has his lower half made of water. The water seems to expand and suddenly the water goes tumbling over itself, tossing and crushing police cars and sweeping policemen away. Hydro-Man laughs. "/This/ is the precious New York City Police Department? What child's play." Unfortunately, this is the bank where Joan was depositing her paycheck. People were ordered to lay down with hands behind their heads unless they wished to drown. Hydro-Man is freaky enough, that people agreed without much fight. Who really wants to drown anyway? It is more terrifying than a bullet. Since Joan didn't want to drown either, she's on the floor with her hands behind her head too. Totally not how she expected the afternoon to go. Just deposit her check and go get dinner, or something! The poor girl is even wearing a lovely summer dress in white with little blue flowers. She's watching Hydro-man with wide eyes, nervous and hoping this turns out okay. Never been in a situation like this before! Hydro man, your kidding me it's Hydro man. Captain America appears in the door of the bank. His plan was to get Mr. Hydro outside and exposed to some jello mix or some bags of ready mix. That really was the plan. But he standing in the door way eating an apple of all things, "Yea..Sorry they didn't hold back on you from fear. They did because I asked them too, Water Boy." Bank robbery. And Captain America...standing outside eating an apple. She-Hulk, already in big and green form, hesitates. The only reason he would be acting like that would be if whoever's inside has a bunch of hostages. Well. She's...pretty sensible. Charging in hulk equates to people killed, at this point. She actually adjusts her angle of approach so she isn't readily visible from the door. If the guy sees her, he might not be lured outside, after all. Hydro-Man scowls at Captain America. "Captain America, not taking me seriously, are you?" The water shifts beneath the man's feet, and suddenly it starts to rise to try and capture Captain America in a bubble of water that remains connected to him. He doesn't notice She-Hulk at this moment. Vital sign detectors and other sensors take in the situation as Iron Man hovers over the roof of the bank. He then drops in to say hello! He crashes through the roof, leaving a small hole behind and drops into a spot behind Hydro-Man, cracking the marble on the ground when his metal boots connect. "I can't allow you to harm him," the altered voice says. A hand is brought up and a blast of energy comes out of it. Of course, Hydro-Man just turns completely into water and creates a hole in himself to avoid the blast. But it at least distracts him from drowning Captain America, giving the man time to escape if he takes it. Iron Man is already evaluating the situation and considering options. So much water, electricity but it could fry everyone. A way to harden it? Not in the bank thank you very much. So screwed. Whoa. Hero time. Joan stares at everything, but she's also very conscious of the water. This is going to be so very bad. Since Hydro-Man seems distracted, she decides it's time to act! Namely, she carefully picks herself up, soaked through, and starts heading towards the back. There has to be a back door, right?! Captain America drops his apple and as the water goes up around him. Captain America reaches down to his belt and then stops as Iron Man arrives. He would save that surprise for later. With that he push forward out of the bubble, "Hey Iron Man. I was about to show Tap Water man here up. Are you kidding me this is his powers? It's really Pathetic." Then he goes leaping towards the door trying to draw Hydro man outside. She-Hulk stays put. She's thinking, though. Punching a guy made out of water? He's just going to dodge that...so she needs something a little more cleverer. Green eyes flick around the area. She's going through much the same litany as Iron Man. Electricity would be perfect, but...too dangerous. So. Hrm. Aha. She moves quietly towards a nearby alleyway. Most people are still cowering and whimpering. This unfortunately makes Joan a target. Hydro-Man lets out a manly roar of indignation! "I can't stand you types! I used to serve too, trash, all trash!" And then suddenly, Joan is being swallowed up by the water as it rushed at her and starts to pull her toward Hydro-Man. Iron Man states, "Do you usually go out of your way to upset the hostage...," he freezes, recognizing Joan. He activates the environmental protection seal of his suit and actually starts to run toward the bubble forming about Joan, cracking the floor as he does so. "I suggest you show him up now!" Luckily, the device that hides his voice, hides any ton of concern in his voice. Comlinks would be so useful right now to have private, quiet conversations without the bad guys constantly overhearing. And of course Joan screams in fright. She's never done this before. Swept up, she cries out, then struggles against the hold of the water. Is sure to be harder to hold considering she has minor super strength, but without leverage there's little she can do. "Stop!" Begging to be let go. There's certainly no command in the woman's voice. Eeek! "Please!" Only a couple of words while she still can. Soon she'll be holding her breath! Captain America frowns as Hydraman doesn't bait on his challenge. So he stands there with a slight smile on his face and that's when he catches sight of She-Hulk. A smile spreads across his face, "She-Hulk, we need a lot of dirt, sand, or even some old fashion concrete. Heck a ton of cake mix will work." Then he goes to disappear back into the bank. His hand reaching for a smoke grenade. He pulls the pin and tosses it. And of course, Hydro-Man also has minor super strength, which isn't helping Joan in the least. Hydro-Man says, "What do you think you are getting? I am Hydro-Man! You won't win. He looks in Captain America's direction and notices She-Hulk through a window. He soon crashes water through the windows to attack her and try and crush her. Luckily, She-Hulk is stronger than Hydro-Man, and so should be able to escape and do what cap needs done. There are often construction sites all over the place. "Hurry then." And suddenly, Iron Man is diving into the water as it starts to cover Joan's head. His arms fight to get around her, using his own enhanced strength. Once his arms are around her, he opens his palms and sends out blasts on either side to get the water to spray and release the two of them. Which would only cause them to drop to the floor beneath and leave Hydro-Man pissed and looking for an escape route. Iron Man doesn't think he minds letting Captain America be the hero in this one. His own fault for only scanning inside the bank and not around it to catch She-Hulk. She's already on it...although she moved away too quickly for Cap to likely hear any response...not seeing anything in the first alleyway she checks, she's cutting through it into another. Aha. A dumpster full of...mostly construction debris. Plenty of sand in there, although she does still have to get it BACK. A desperate and deep breath just before her head is covered and Joan is looking pale in spite of her coloring. Then Iron Man is there and the water is exploding in all directions. She eeps as she drops to the floor, but that doesn't change the fact she doesn't hold still. A look up at Iron Man and she's getting herself behind him. Yeah, the hero needs to go between Hydro-man and the damsel in distress. Joan will thank Iron Man later. For now she's trying not to be victim again. Captain America in a room full of hostages, No Iron Man and No She-Hulk. This guy didn't fall for his last trick. That was the problem Captain America didn't really have a weapon to use against this guy. That's it he's going to start carrying around jello powder. The smoke bomb had filled the room. He looks around for a moment. Then he smiles, maybe he won't drown from this. But he throws his shield at Hydro-Man, "Can't hang onto anyone can you?" Hydro-Man curses when She-Hulk runs out of range of his wave attack. Taking time to notice her and break the windows didn't help matters. He really rather not go traveling the sewers this time. He looks about at the hostages cowering on the floor, searching for a way to use them. This gives Captain America time to act. The smoke grenade fills the room, the hostages starting to cough and their eyes burn, but not nearly as bad (by a long shot) of tear gas. Iron Man lets Captain America distract the water man as the shield is thrown and splits the Hydro-Man so he has to go putting himself back together as he curses, trying to find Captain America in the smoke to attack. Iron Man says to Joan, "Follow me, grab anyone on the way." He tracks them by vital signs. Trying to get the hostages out the back door. With Hydro-Man distracted and Iron Man working to save the hostages, this gives She-Hulk time to get back to the bank with her massive cargo. Still obviously scared, Joan stares at Iron Man a moment, but then nods. She's moving after him, soon coughing for the smoke, sticking low to the floor. Person by person she attempts to help out. "Hold to me. Form a chain." At least she's level headed during this. She-Hulk is...returning quickly. With the sand filled dumpster held over her head. In one hand. Now the problem is...he's still in the bank. This would be SO much easier if he would come out...which he's not going to with her there. Great. Her utter lack of subtlety is a definite obstacle in this situation. His shield gone and hoping to create enough of a distraction to get hostages out and somebody to show up with something to contain Hydro-man. He mumbles, "Where the hell is Namor, when I could use the fish head." He says as he goes running toward Hydro-Man, "Forget about them. Don't you want to be the man who killed Captain America." His shoulder dropped to hit Hydro-Man. "Good thinking," Iron Man says to Joan. Another blast flares across the bank when a random flinging glob of water almost hits the hostages and Iron Man. The group is then moving with Iron Man in the lead while keeping alert of the back, toward the back exit. Captain America is being a suicidal fool. Hydro-Man quickly tries to wrap Captain America in water when he is attacked to drown him. "Good idea fool! If you welcome your death so much, I'll gladly give it." As soon as Iron Man is escorting people out of the back door, his sensors search for She-Hulk, finding her at the front of the building. "Keep everyone moving," he says to Joan, "You are doing good girl." He then jets up toward the sky above the building. He notices She-Hulk as ammo, "He's in there alone with Captain America!" His voice booming. This should hopefully give She-Hulk some more free reign. Luckily, Hydro-Man won't be able to hear clearly inside the bank. Once the chain reaches the back, Joan almost carrying another man, she says, "We can manage. Go. Help the others." That to Iron Man. Sure she's soaked, and a white dress isn't exactly what you want to get soaked in, but that's being ignored right now. And then the suited man is gone and she's left with a group of frightened people. "That way.. Go. Turn left once you reach the street." Head away from the bank! Captain America gets wrapped around in Hydro man's water. He struggles as he fights against the water taking in a deep breath of air. His breath held for a moment. This would keep Hydra man busy for a bit. Then after a minute he's beginning to loose his breath and he starting to struggle and try to bust out of Hydro-Man. Then he slowly begins to drown. Captain America floats there unresponsive for a moment.... Has Hydro-Man killed Captain America? No, Captain America reaches down to pull out his rebreather from his belt and slips the thing into his mouth. Okay. She-Hulk, setting down the dumpster to one side, then calling. "Hey. Waterboy. Ugly. You're not afraid of a girl, right?" If he drops Captain America...and comes after her...well. She DOES need to breathe, but...of course...she has a plan. Captain America isn't dropped, but Hydro-Man thinks he is dead and ignores him as he turns toward the glass doors. Water smashing them as he carries the bag with his solid hand. "You...no decency huh?" A smirk across his human face - for now. "I killed Captain America! Now I'll kill you, and then Iron Man! I'll be the biggest bad ass around!" Alright, so his dialogue sucks and he sounds uneducated. But did you expect him to be? Water soon starts to tower over She-Hulk, about to come down and crash into her. Iron Man is of course watching this, checking for vital signs...Captain America is alive. He moves his hand and carefully targets. A shot of energy comes out of his palm as he shoots it at Hydro-Man, to blast the section holding Captain America way from his main body. Joan gets to the street in time to catch the end of that dumpster getting put down. She's at the mouth of an alley, a short distance away. Motioning for the others to continue on, running away from the bank and towards the police.. she lingers there to watch. Too bad she can't see inside the bank, but the woman isn't about to head back to see. Captain America just floats there for a moment. Though he begins to swim out of Hydro man as Iron man blast him. He reaches up to pull out his rebreather. He looks up at Iron Man. "Careful with that, that hurt." Which she's not particularly concerned about. She is even less concerned, though, as she moves with surprising speed, darting to the side, and throwing the mess of sand and concrete right into Hydro-Man's face. Getting the money out might prove tough, but...they can worry about that, later. She's grinning widely. "You will live," Iron Man states calmly. That is when Hydro-Man lets out a scream. His face is still there, his hand with the money, but the rest of him is turning to mud. He tries to separate himself from the sand, to pull himself back together but he is beginning to ooze. "No! No! So close! So close!" That is when he notices Captain America still alive, "Damn you!" The frustration is there, as he starts cursing. Iron Man apparently has heard enough and flies over. Something tiny ejects from his suit and drops down on the muddy villain. A Freon tablet falls atop the mud and suddenly starts to ice and freeze up. There is no way for Hydro-Man in his current state to dodge out of the way and the hostages are out of the way and safe. Suddenly, Hydro-Man is a little too close to be cursing, as his teeth chatter, his face and hand turning blue. Joan wants to see what's happening, but a police officer reaches her. "..No, wait.." And yet she doesn't fight the man as he pulls her away from the alley and back behind the safety line they've set up some distance away. The young woman will be looking for this on the news to be sure. Captain America is soaking wet, "You could have done that like 30 minutes ago. Then I wouldn't have a guy trying to fill my lungs up with him or nearly electrocuted form your blast." He says as he moves over towards Hydro man, "I'm a wascally Wabbit." His hand extending a hand to She-Hulk to help her up. "I hear the drowned look is in for Superheroes." She-Hulk lets out a breath. "Captain America. Are you alright?" Next time, it really should be her drawing the fire. She can take it better, even if she's less infamous, less likely to be the primary target of the villains. The police are coming in carefully to try and make an arrest, but they aren't so sure how to go about it. At least one of them reads the man his rights, and they put handcuffs on the one hand he has, cutting the string that holds the money bag to take to another branch, until this one is repaired. "No I couldn't. It would have risked the hostages lives, as water was everywhere in there. Touching this stuff would kill a normal human on contact in the tablet form." He moves to settle down near the other two heroes and scans for Joan. He finds her finally, but she is being escorted away by police after being check out by a medic and declared alright. Course, the cop wants a statement from her, lovely statements. While not terribly pleased, Joan does indeed give a statement, wrapped in a blanket. Not like she's anything to worry about by talking to the police. Doesn't know who the people behind the masks are, for those who wear them anyway, and she was honestly there to make a deposit. Her attention constantly returns to the bank though. Those people saved her life. Of course she's worried for them. Captain America laughs, "I can't let you have all the fun. Besides I couldn't move that much sand." He says as he moves to retrieve his shield. "I think I want a shower after this." He says shouldering his shield and looks at Iron Man, "Well I was trying to lure him outside. You should get your boss to invent some fast setting jello for this guy." "Well, hopefully somebody has a waterproof cell we can put him in." She-Hulk sighs a little, brushing back her dark green hair. "I was a little worried for a moment there." Not about herself, of course. "You look like a drowned rat, Captain." "You don't approve of skates, but you want me to have jello? You are a strange man Captain America." Then to She-Hulk, "Hopefully there is something." If not, Stark might be creating something. As the police figure out how to transport the frozen guy, the police come over for statements from the superheroes. They just basically want to know what happened inside, etc. Iron Man answers what he knows very matter-of-factly and straight to the point. He then will excuse himself while She-Hulk and Captain America answer questions. "I will wish to speak to you two later. If you go get cleaned up first, contact me when you are done. Captain America has my contact information I believe." Tony had given it to him. He heads over toward the soaking wet girl known as Joan as she is cleared to go home. Of course Iron Man has already seen the look of surprise several times today as it proves to be Joan he's seeking out. Having shed the blanket thanks to the heat, her hair still badly mussed, and her dress wet, the woman none the less remained to watch. "Thank you." It's all she can think of to say. All the witty comments gone with the excitement. "For saving me." From drowning. She would surely have died if she hadn't been freed. Then there's a weak laugh. "I was talking about you today. The irony." The smile says it was a good thing though. Captain America looks down and laughs, "Kettle calling the pot black, She-Hulk. You looked in the mirror?" He says with a wink. He turns to watch Iron Man fly away to go talk to the girl. He turns back to She-Hulk, "Calling the shots now is he?" Then he whistles at the sight of Joan, "I'll bet you bucks, he's either picking her up for Stark or Starks at least trying to tell him what to say to her." "I am merely glad to see you are safe and sound. I wanted to thank you for your calm thinking inside the bank. You saved lives as well today. I didn't think about chaining people together, I would have attempted to herd them through the smoke. Doing so would have been riskier. How does it feel to be a hero today?" Iron Man is actually being respectful! "Irony has its good points." She-Hulk shakes her head a little bit. "Stark...is a little bit playful. Of course, there isn't anything wrong with that." Why would SHE judge. "You're probably right." She peers at the other woman. Considering Joan turned down Tony a few times already today, she's certainly not about to say yes now. Right now she wants to go hide somewhere and shake this off. "I don't feel like much of one." A hero she means. It just seemed the practical thing to do. Of all the ways to learn you aren't entirely immune to harm.. by drowning. "I wouldn't have been grabbed if I hadn't moved. I thought he was distracted." A bit ashamed there. "I would have tried to escape myself. Rather on my feet fighting than on my stomach defenseless." He then holds a hand out toward Joan. "It was good to work with you Miss. I'll remember what you taught me today." He actually likes Joan. She made him laugh and entertained him...pity she did turn him down like 50 million times and break his heart like nothing else. Cruel woman that she is. The man within the suit adores her anyway, and it's fun to want what you can't have anyway. She's unsettled at the hand, but who isn't when a very famous person offers such a thing. Joan doesn't hesitate long before gripping that armored hand however. "Thank you." Quiet, but she smiles up at him just the same. The cruel woman that she is. Once Iron Man leaves her, Joan leaves the scene. Wants nothing more than to go home now. Maybe Tony should work for something he wants for a change. When it comes to women anyway.. Captain America grins, "That's true. I'm going to go grab a shower." He grins, "I'll give you Iron Man's contact information. I think he was wanting to meet up." He says winking at her. "Keep an eye on him." With that Captain America comes walking out of the bank. He waves to people as he goes. He heads towards a motor cycle. She-Hulk waves to Cap. "Take care. Get dry." And then she's wandering towards where Iron Man is talking to Joan. Poor Iron Man...the heart condition, and all. All these beautiful women around. She-Hulk smiles at Joan, warmly, but most of her attention is on the suit and whoever is inside it. Iron Man walks away from Joan to rejoin She-Hulk as Captain America walks away, "Seems I just missed him. Pity. Perhaps he will stop by later. I wanted to speak with you about the strange happening with...oh, whoever he was." Like anyone knew. "And we happened to work together again...," he trails off, thoughtful likely. Or perhaps your jiggling breasts distracted him. She-Hulk folds her arms under said decorations. "The time traveler. Assuming he was one, although it would seem a strange selection of people to pick up if he didn't know something. We gotta get Hawkeye out of the slammer." "He's in jail? I think a good lawyer should do that, but not without reason. What did he do to land himself in jail this time?" Apparently he found out about Hawkeye's record. A nice comfortable place to relax and talk would be nice, this street gossip has to go. "He apparently broke the conditions of his probation. And he has a good lawyer." She-Hulk winks at Tony. "We'll get him out, but Cap might have to be his keeper for a while." Green shoulders shrug upwards. Iron Man wants to say: 'Can I point and laugh?' But he resists, that is more of a Tony Stark thing to say. "Jennifer Walters wasn't it? I believe I recall reading something in the papers about it." He might need to look into her after all, if She-Hulk is winking all about it. "You know, we don't really have a place to just sit and talk in private....there is a conference room off Mr. Stark's office. If he isn't in the office today we might be able to use it." "The street isn't a very good place, no." She grins. Of course, she has come to the conclusion that if she's going to be on a team with these people, she really should tell them all about Jen. It's only fair. "Alright, let's go there then. I'd like to also try to find this Thor guy. He talks funny, but he seemed powerful. Would think he would be easy to find, right?" Wrong! In either case, Iron Man starts to lead the way to Stark Industries. "I suspect he's got some kind of disguise thing going." She-Hulk follows the armored one. She can't fly, but she can move remarkably fast. If She-Hulk moves fast, Iron Man will take to the Hair and follow beside her. "He attempts to." Not a very good one if Iron Man's suspicions are correct. Ooooh, he still needs to think of a pay back just in case his suspicions are true. "He isn't the only one either." Obviously, Iron Man is secretive about what is beneath the armor. She-Hulk shakes her head. "I'm not about to ask what's inside the shell. You're more vulnerable than any of us to some bad guy finding out who you are." She can change, but there's always the slight risk of it not being fast enough. Steve, of course, CAN fight pretty well without his shield. Iron Man out of the armor...she's guessing he's some ex mil pilot or other. "Perhaps." Iron Man gives no clear answer to that. "I certainly don't have lasers outside of the suit." That is obvious. He then falls silent as the two of you head toward Stark Industries. *Article: DG: 2010-05-29 - Bank Robbery Foiled by Heroes